Ban Ki-moon/África
África del Norte Egipto * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| UN Sec Gen Ban Ki moon meets President Mubarak. AP Archive Mohamed Hussein Tantawi - Sin imagen.jpg| The Chairman of the Supreme Council of the Armed Forces of Egypt, Mohamed Hussein Tantawi (R), meets with UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon in Cairo March 21, 2011 during the UN chief's official visit to Egypt following mass protests that forced veteran president Hosni Mubarak from power last month. Ban Ki-moon - Mohamed Morsi.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon and President Mohamed Morsy of Egypt. UN Photo/E. Schneider Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| Egyptian President Abdel Fattah Al Sisi, left, poses with United Nations Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon at the United Nations headquarters Sunday, Sept. 27, 2015. (AP Photo) Libia * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon(L) meets with Libyan Muammar Gaddafi, prior to the opening of the NAM conference in Sharm El Sheikh, July 14, 2009. Ban Ki-moon - Mustafa Abdul Jalil.jpg| The head of the Libya's National Transitional Council, Mustafa Abdul-Jalil, left, shakes hands with United Nations Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon at UN headquarters. iol.co.za Marruecos * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Mohamed VI.jpg| King Mohammed VI received, on Thursday, a phone call from UN Secretary General Ban Ki Moon, said a statement by the Royal Office. Morocco World News África Occidental Ghana * Ver Ban Ki-moon - John Kufuor.jpg| From left, United Nations Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon, World Bank Group President Dr. Jim Yong Kim and SWA Chair Mr John Agyekum Kufuor. Environment News Ghana Ban Ki-moon - John Evans Atta Mills.jpg| President Mills and Ban kim moon at the UN headquarters on Friday. modernghana.com Ban Ki-moon - John Dramani Mahama.jpg| Ban Ki-Moon and President Mahama. africancelebs.com Nigeria * Ver Olusegun Obasanjo - Sin imagen.jpg| Nigerian President Olusegun Obasanjo (R) talks with South Korean Foreign Minister Ban Ki-Moon (L) who takes over next year as secretary general of the United Nations at a hotel in Seoul, 07 November 2006. Obasanjo arrived 06 November in Seoul for his two-day working visit to discuss closer bilateral ties in the fields of energy, resources, plant construction and IT. Getty Ban Ki-moon - Umaru Yar'Adua.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon has voiced his deep sadness to learn of the death of Nigerian President Umaru Musa Yar’Adua, which he called a great loss for the African nation and its people. United Nations Ban Ki-moon - Goodluck Jonathan.jpg| Jonathan, Ban Ki-Moon in closed-door meeting. The Premium Times, Nigeria Ban Ki-moon - Muhammadu Buhari.jpg| U.N. Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (right) shook hands with Nigeria's President Muhammadu Buhari at U.N. headquarters in New York, Sept. 28, 2015. The Nigerian leader reportedly missed a U.N. meeting on Boko Haram Sept. 25, 2015. Photo: REUTERS/Darren Ornitz África Oriental Zimbabue * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Robert Mugabe.jpg| El presidente de Zimbabue, Robert Mugabe (i), y el secretario general de las Naciones Unidas, Ban Ki-moon, en Nueva York el 10 de julio de 2015. Ban Ki-moon pide "flexibilidad y compromiso" sobre la financiación para el desarrollo (afp_tickers) África austral Sudáfrica * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Nelson Mandela and UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-Moon © UNITED NATIONS 2016 Ban Ki-moon - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Secretary-General visits South Africa United Nations Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (left) with former President Thabo Mbeki. (Photo credit: UNIC Pretoria, 25 February 2009) Ban Ki-moon - Kgalema Motlanthe.jpg| Deputy President Kgalema Motlanthe meets with the Secretary-General of the UN - Mr. Ban Ki -moon at the UN in New York, USA. Picture: UN Photo. Ban Ki-moon - Jacob Zuma.jpg| President Jacob Zuma holds a bilateral meeting with United Nations (UN) Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon ahead of the 69th UN General Assembly meeting. (Photo: GCIS) Fuentes Categoría:Ban Ki-moon